


So, you come here often?

by Madabouttennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just Tentoo and Rose making love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Smut, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madabouttennant/pseuds/Madabouttennant
Summary: Just Tentoo and Rose making love...





	So, you come here often?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing the smut writing thing. I really don't have any other excuse... I love these two and they deserve all the great sex!
> 
> Prompted by sallysparrowtimetravels (Tumblr)
> 
> Beta: ktroseworld (Tumblr)

“So, you come here often?”

Rose’s voice is breathless and somewhat hoarse, filled with lust, endless love and a touch of humor.

The Doctor looks down at her face from his position, lower body cradled between her legs, upper body supported by his elbows. He cock is buried deep inside her warm, wet heat. Their hands are entwined on each side of her head.

He lowers his face to hers and kisses her deeply, nips at her full lower lip and whispers in her ear, his voice dripping with promises and the same touch of humor he just heard in her voice: “Not often enough”. The words sends shivers down her spine and she can’t stop a few giggles from escaping her.

“Oh, you’re insatiable!”

She wants to say more, but then he starts to move and she’s lost in the feeling of him, deliciously filling her. His warm skin against hers. His gaze never leaving hers as their bodies grow more and more sweaty as he thrusts faster and deeper. 

Rose loves when he makes love to her like this. Well, she loves every time they make love. Whether he’s fucking her hard up against a wall, or they’re together in the shower pleasuring each other with their hands, or if they’re having slow and lazy morning sex in their bed. But this … The way he looks at her with pure love, passion and adoration almost brings tears to her eyes. The way he moves with her, the sexy noises he makes and their connection in this position is just … Perfection. She knows he feels the same way.

His movements are getting more desperate and erratic. With practised ease his hand finds her clit and she’s lost in pleasure, her orgasm so intense and overwhelming. He follows her immediately and their moans and gasps fill their bedroom.

THEIR bedroom. She will never get over how lucky she is.


End file.
